


2º Aaron Burr, Sir

by Cho_Sofia



Series: The Hamilton songfics (not really) [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cho_Sofia/pseuds/Cho_Sofia
Summary: Inspired by "Talk Less, Smile More"Just some fluff between Alex and Burr as husbands
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton
Series: The Hamilton songfics (not really) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127933
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	2º Aaron Burr, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first really fic of this serious.

Alexander felt a hand run through his messy hair, petting his head with a careful touch. He couldn’t help but smile, a hand clenched on the man’s shirt, as if it could bring them even closer.

\- Good morning Alexander. – His husband said, voice low as if it was too early to talk louder than a mere whisper. – You have to get up if you don’t want the disappointed look of Washington. – He knew that was true and he had a meeting with his boss in just a few hours. He had to get ready.  
\- But I’m so comfortable here with you. – Hamilton looked at Burr’s eyes and found nothing else than love. – I love you, Aaron. – He kissed his husband a good morning kiss, then descending on his neck, also leaving small kisses.  
\- Love you too, Alex. – The man laughed slightly, it was weird to see them like that, so in love, especially if you’ve know them since the beginning. – Now, go take a shower that I’ll make breakfast.  
\- Wanna join me? – Alexander’s sly smile was too tempting, but Burr saw past it and went to the kitchen, leaving his pouting lover behind.  
When Alexander appeared again he was already dressed for the day and sat on the table, waiting for his coffee. Burr settled down in front of him and they started eating in silence, comfortable as the warm rays of sunshine and chirping birds calmed them and they enjoyed this simple moment of silence.  
\- You know. – It was Alex that broke the silence, as usual. – It’s already been 10 years since the day we met. – Aaron pondered for a moment thinking of the time where a young boy with a heart full of hunger introduced himself.  
\- Yeah… Old times. – Burr sip a bit of his own coffee and smirked slightly. – You were kind of something back then. – A pointed look from Hamilton was enough to make him laugh. – I mean, you still are. But you just rambled on and on, it was weird but endearing.  
\- So endearing what you said back then. – Hamilton snorted, finishing his coffee. – You were so rude.  
\- You deserved it.

Alexander said nothing, just looking at his husband in pure disgust. He shook his head and got up, sitting in Aaron’s lap and kissing his love, stopping just when air was extremely needed, leaving them both panting hard, but a sweet smile on their lips. The couple was married for 3 years now and they could barely believe it, the things they had to go through before ending there, in each other's embrace.

\- Pardon me. Are you Aaron Burr, Sir? – Alexander muttered, still breathless. Aaron laughed, almost letting Hamilton fall from his lap, but securing him in his arms.  
\- Can I buy you a drink? – Burr grined, going with his husband’s games.  
\- That would be nice. – It was as if their first encounter was marked in their minds. Impossible to forget.  
\- While we’re talking let me offer you some free advice. – Alexander rolled his eyes, knowing what was coming. Aaron stroke his cheek, smiling brightly. – Talk less, smile more.

They knew Alexander Hamilton would never shut his mouth. But now under the warm sun Alexander was quiet, a fond smile on his lips. And that was exactly what Aaron wanted, for the rest of his life.


End file.
